


Much Mistletoe-ing

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: 12 Days of Prompts [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Crushes, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mino Godaiin, Minor Shima Renzou, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: It was no secret to anyone but Ryuuji that Rin had a crush on the studious and occasionally grumpy teenager. Partially because Rin sucked at keeping secrets and partially because he couldn’t help swooning whenever the other teen was around. Thankfully said boy was oblivious.But because the rest of the cram group was aware of his crush on the future leader of the Myōō Dharani, Rin’s life was more dramatic than he wanted. His friends were a bunch of nosy jerks who went out of their way to embarrass him in increasingly terrible attempts to get them together or embarrass Rin in inventive ways.Ways that included decorating the dorm in frankly ludicrous amounts of mistletoe. The dorm there was going to be a Christmas party at this evening. A party Ryuuji would be attending.Yeah. There was no way Rin was getting out of this with his dignity intact.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: 12 Days of Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047784
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Much Mistletoe-ing

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is "Mistletoe"

It was no secret to anyone but Ryuuji that Rin had a crush on the studious and occasionally grumpy teenager. Partially because Rin sucked at keeping secrets and partially because he couldn’t help swooning whenever the other teen was around. Thankfully said boy was oblivious.

But because the rest of the cram group was aware of his crush on the future leader of the Myōō Dharani, Rin’s life was more dramatic than he wanted. His friends were a bunch of nosy jerks who went out of their way to embarrass him in increasingly terrible attempts to get them together or embarrass Rin in inventive ways.

Renzou came up with the most embarrassing methods while Shiemi was winning for sheer number of attempts. Konekomaru (god bless him) came up with the least embarrassing attempts so Rin was okay with him. 

Izumo was entirely on team embarrass Rin at all costs and she was  _ damn  _ good at it. He’d had to buy Paku’s loyalty so she would distract her best friend and give him occasional peace of mind.

Right now he was walking back towards his dorms to get a head start on dinner. There was going to be a Christmas party in the evening and he was  _ so _ looking forward to it and so dreading it. He loved parties and he couldn’t wait to see his friends and share presents and play games but… It was going to be almost impossible to not walk into an awkward situation with Ryuuji. First, he’d have to get past the frankly ludicrous amount of mistletoe Shiemi and Renzou had hung up. Second he’d have to avoid looking the aria in the eye because he was still recovering from their shared practice sessions.

It wasn’t  _ his _ fault he’d started drooling during Ryuuji’s target practice. Ryuuji had been in a  _ tank top  _ with a  _ bazooka  _ on his shoulder. Who wouldn’t drool? It was too much to ask of any person or halfling. It would have been perfect if he hadn’t been in training. 

He’d paid for his distraction with several welts. Shura had made it a point to beat him with the practice swords every time his attention was diverted. The world was  _ not _ fair.

Rin curled his tail around himself and tried to ignore how cold everything was.

It got colder when a snowball hit him in the back of his head. He went stumbling forward and nearly fell on his face. He twisted on his feet with a startled gasp and tried to suppress his gut reaction to flame up.

Renzou was standing behind him with a smile that was too big and a snowball in his hands. Godaiin was at his side, his hand extended from where he’d just chucked a snowball.

Rin got his own snowball and things escalated. He became a wet, cold, out of breath halfling having way too much fun. He hadn’t had a proper snowball fight since he was a child. Rin was stronger and faster than Renzou but Renzou fought dirty. Godaiin had no advantages except that he’d had a normal childhood and been in a lot of snowball fights. He was quick at making ammo and that kept him in the battle.

Renzou was trying to hide behind the fountain and Rin could not let the little coward get away with it. Godaiin’s snowball hit him squarely in the back as he lunged towards the pink haired teen. Laughing loudly, he caught his balance and pivoted around so he could send his own snowball soaring through the air towards Renzou.

That moment the universe decided it had been too long since it messed with Rin. For no reason whatsoever, Ryuuji walked around the corner of the abandoned dormitory and the snowball pelted him. Snow spread all over his right shoulder and neck. Renzou’s hands flew up to cover a laugh as Rin blinked in mild shock. Godaiin promptly dropped his own snowballs and ducked behind the fountain beside Renzou as he also broke down in laughter.

Shit.

“Uh,” He stuttered and took a step back as Ryuuji’s head turned towards him. Every instinct he had was telling him to run. “Sorry?” There was no way this ended with his dignity in check.

“You do know,” Ryuuji called as he took a purposeful step towards Rin, “that this means war?” 

Rin, to his shame, squeaked. “I, uh meant to hit Renzou?” He offered sheepishly as he took another step back. Fights with Ryuuji were one of his favorite things but it was also dangerous. Ryuuji was one of the most focused people he had ever met. He gave everything to each challenge and it always left Rin breathless and giddy with adrenaline. It was not recommended if you were already tired and crushing on the attractive, intense boy.

“You trying to run out on me, Okumura?” And  _ oh no _ , there was that smile. He knew a lot of other people didn’t consider it a smile so much as a challenging smirk but,  _ damn _ , it did something to Rin’s stomach. Mix it with the excitement in those big brown eyes and Rin was a weak little halfling.

Renzou jumped up and bolted for the door as Ryuuji ducked to gather some snow. Godaiin chased after the bailing knight with a shout and a laugh. Rin cackled at his friends retreating back and decided to hell with it. He hurled his second snowball at Ryuuji and dashed for the other fountains and sculptures. He could hear Ryuuji laughing behind him and barely ducked to the side in time to avoid the large snowball that went flying by. He felt his own lips spread in a delirious grin as he took off again. He slipped on a bit of snow and ended up with a mouth full of the cold stuff.

He rolled onto his back and caught a glimpse of Ryuuji dashing towards him with an arm full of snow.

“No you don’t!” He gasped into the chilly air and watched as his breath spread out in a little puff. He scooped up as much snow as he could gather and started to frantically form balls as Ryuuji dashed towards him. He hurled a shoddily made one at Ryuuji’s foot and snorted when it connected. 

Ryuuji slid to a stop in front of him and threw a ball at his chest. A ferocious snowball battle ensued. When Rin attempted to dump snow on Ryuuji’s head, the two ended up rolling around on the ground as Ryuuji retaliated in kind. Ryuuji’s laugh filled the air and warmed Rin through to his soul. 

It was dusk now and the sky was exploding with a dizzying array of colors. Ryuuji was straddling Rin's waist, the sky lighting everything around them in it's warm hues and Rin could _not_ breathe. Ryuuji was trying to shove snow into his jacket - gloved fingers were fumbling with his buttons - but Rin couldn't notice or defend himself. He couldn't look away from Ryuuji's face, flushed and happy and damp from melted snow. There was a little melting on his right cheek that Rin wanted to lick it off. He wanted to pull Ryuuji close and kiss him slowly and he had to get control of himself or he'd light on fire. 

Rin reached up to wipe the bit of snow away and felt his breath whoosh out as Ryuuji met his eyes. His hand stayed there, frozen mid air as he stared. Water dripped from Ryuuji's hair and coat onto Rin, who was still laying in the snow, and it all should have been  _ so cold _ .

Rin felt like he was melting. Everything was warm and just a little hazy. Like waking up when you had cocooned yourself in all the blankets. He felt kind of floaty too. Like he wasn’t tied to the ground despite Ryuuji sitting on him.

He noticed Ryuuji shiver as he fiddled with the zipper and some of the Ryuuji induced haze dissipated. 

“Should we go back in, princess?”

Ryuuji blinked down at him and Rin would swear he could see affection in those brown eyes. He would never not be weak for those brilliant brown eyes. He didn’t tend to use the nickname in front of others because as much fun as it was to embarrass Ryuuji it wasn’t as fun to share it with other people. It wasn’t about embarrassing or hurting the boy, it was about teasing and having something that was just between the two of them and could earn a huff or a blush.

“Why? You think you're winning?” Ryuuji teased with a soft smile and a playful tilt of his head. Rin sucked in a sharp breath because, _god,_ his chest suddenly hurt. He wanted to hug Ryuuji and be with him so much and he wasn't and he couldn't and it just _hurt._

Rin tried to smile playfully. “Well, I’m not the one losing.” 

Ryuuji leaned down closer and braced himself on Rin’s chest. The weight of him was addicting (Rin had already been an addict, who was he kidding?) He was stronger than the aria-he was stronger than everyone- but he liked the feeling of being pressed down. He like Ryuuji's weight and the dazzling view.  


“I’ll go inside if you admit defeat.” Gloved fingers trailed along his cheek and Rin was so utterly breathless. 

He had  _ no _ control of his face. He wasn’t even sure what kind of expression he was making. He couldn’t seem to do anything but stare back at Ryuuji. His brown eyes were intense with competitiveness but crinkled the slightest bit because he loved competitions and banter and snow and-  


And now Rin wanted so many things. He wanted to cup Ryuuji’s cheeks in his hand and kiss his chapped lips. He wanted to drag his fingers through the brown hair and bury his face in the warm neck. He wanted to flip them over and smother the familiar planes of Ryuuji’s face with kisses until he knew the taste and feel of every inch. He wanted to see what all he was hiding under the clunky uniform and learn what sounds the aria made. He wanted to grab the teen’s hand and run and fight and go on an adventure. He wanted to cuddle him on the couch and fall asleep against his side. He wanted to laugh and hug and just exist with Ryuuji.

And suddenly Ryuuji pushed off his chest and stood up. Rin blinked up in shock and disappointment as the teen straightened his jacket and hat. Rin felt like his world had just gotten knocked upside down and no one cared.

Ryuuji noticed Rin staring and offered him a hand. “Come on, moron. It’s cold as hell out here. Let’s go back in before we freeze to death.”

Rin took the offered hand and got up stiffly. He was suddenly aware of how terribly cold it was and just how wet he was.

He knew he’d been quiet for too long when Ryuuji side eyed him. 

“Hot chocolate?” He blurted like the idiot he was because he couldn't have those warm brown eyes focused on him when he was this dizzy and lovesick. Ryuuji snorted - a sound he knew the aria would deny making if he was ever asked and one that Rin adored. It didn't help with the dizziness or longing.   


“Sure, Okumura.”

Rin led the way inside and kept his mouth firmly shut because he was likely to say something tremendously stupid like 'I love you' or 'please marry me' and then he'd have to flee the country and the party would be canceled. Thankfully Ryuuji was fine with silence.  He had to take extra care not to get caught by mistletoe that was everywhere but the kitchen (Rin had drawn a line there because Ukobach didn’t like poisonous things in his kitchen). He reached the room and released a relieved breath. Ryuuji trailed after him and raised an amused eyebrow when Rin hastily moved a few dirty pans to the sink. He turned away from the aria to grab the milk and ingredients for hot chocolate so he could have a moment to get control of his cheeks and his breathing.

He got the milk heating while Ryuuji pulled out the mugs. He noticed the aria pour a few marshmallows in his mug and felt his heart thump. He loved marshmallows and the other teen remembered that fact. Moment’s like that never failed to make Rin feel a little dizzy.

He refocused on his stove and added the sugar and cocoa. He added a touch of cinnamon and vanilla to the milk and stirred it together.

He could feel Ryuuji watching him but he wasn’t quite brave enough to return the gaze. He was a weak halfling and Ryuuji’s eyes were more deadly than any fatal verse.

He poured the hot chocolate in the mugs and clinked his against Ryuuji’s.

“Cheers!” 

Ryuuji shook his head with a small amused smile and pulled his mug near. Rin smiled triumphantly into his mug and took a sip. It warmed his chest up and gave him an excuse for why he was so happy. Normal people could just hide their smiles behind the cup but Rin had a stupid tail that wouldn’t stop wagging around Ryuuji.

He sipped at his chocolate, avoiding Ryuuji’s eyes, and trying to think of something to say that would keep the aria around until the party. It was a bad idea but he wanted to hang out with Ryuuji for a while longer. Just the two of them. He hoarded Ryuuji time.  


“Wanna play some games after this?”

Ryuuji eyed him with that small, amused smile. “Coop or battle?”

Rin made a show of assessing Ryuuji. “I think I can take ya.”

“You wish you could beat me.” Ryuuji returned with a smirk that was so hot it made Rin’s heart thump. 

“I don’t know, I’ve been practicing.”

Ryuuji immediately straightened and his eyes lit with an excitement that stole Rin’s breath. “Then you’re on.” Ryuuji took a step back from the counter and stared at Rin. “Let’s go!” Ryuuji strode across the kitchen. Rin hung behind for a second to get his heart under control and clean out his mug. He stepped away from the sink and found Ryuuji was still waiting for him. Rin offered him an easy smile and shoved his hands into his pockets shyly. 

“Shall we?”

Ryuuji bowed dramatically and swept his arm across the room. “Lead the way.”

Rin went through the kitchen door with a small laugh. “Alright-”

“Okumura?” Ryuuji called his attention away with a soft voice so unlike his usual tone that Rin immediately stopped talking and moving.

“Yeah?” He turned his head and discovered that Ryuuji was right behind him. _ Right  _ behind. He was biting his lower lip and staring at Rin with what he recognized as nervousness. Ryuuji never looked nervous. Ryuuji had faced down the Impure King and hadn't looked nervous. Yeah, he'd looked uneasy during the ride over but the actual fight had brought out the confidence.   


Rin didn't like Ryuuji looking nervous. Ryuuji should always look certain. He turned back around to face Ryuuji and couldn't quite stop his fingers from reaching for the aria. He brushed against the back of Ryuuji's hand and caught Ryuuji's attention. Brown eyes snapped up to meet his and Rin's smile froze partway up because those dazzling eyes did things to him.

“Hey,” he kept his smile soft and ignored his own confusion, “what's up?"  


“Uh.” Ryuuji fidgeted with his jacket with the hand Rin wasn’t touching and glanced up. Worry tugged at Rin’s stomach and made him shuffle a little closer.

“Is everything okay?”

“I…” Ryuuji started and turned his hand around so that Rin’s hand wasn’t sitting on top of it but instead was held in Ryuuji’s hand.

Rin’s heart jumped up into his throat and he was pretty sure he couldn’t breathe. His eyes dropped down to their joined hands and he could hear his own breath hitch.

“Just, shit - just look up.”

Rin did as he was directed and tilted his gaze up. He blinked at the door frame without making any sense of what he was seeing. Probably because  _ Ryuuji was holding his hand. _

“The mistletoe, Okumura.”

Huh. Yeah. Sure enough, that was mistletoe.

Shit. Shit.  _ Shit _ .

He dropped his gaze back to Ryuuji and felt his mouth pop open. He couldn’t really tell what his face was doing outside of that. It must have encouraged Ryuuji though because a soft smile was lifting Ryuuji’s lips and Rin’s stomach was doing a somersault. There was no way he was getting out of this with his dignity intact. There was no world in which this ended with Ryuuji kissing him. But... then again, they were  _ holding hands. _

Ryuuji leaned a little closer. “I'd rather not explain this again, so try and pay attention. I like you, Okumura.”

“Rin.” He blurted out without meaning to. His mind was currently exploding. Ryuuji couldn’t mean it the way it sounded.   


Ryuuji’s expression softened even more. The hand holding him squeezed reassuringly. “I like you,  _ Rin _ .” Huh. Well damn, that was a mistake. He had not anticipated what hearing Ryuuji say his name would do to him. His stomach twisted itself into a happy knot and his brain went offline for several long, dizzying seconds as the aria stepped a little closer. “Have for quite a while. Kinda think you might like me too? So may I kiss you under this mistletoe?”

Rin squeaked out what might have been a yes and tightened his grip on Ryuuji’s hand. That touch was the only thing from keeping him panicking that this was just a dream.   


Ryuuji’s smile was large as he looked at Rin. It was slightly similar to the smiles he had seen when they were in the snowball fight earlier but it was softer, almost tender. It made him dizzy and it was directed at  _ him  _ because of  _ him _ .

A warm hand cupped his cheek as the aria bent down towards him. He felt a compulsive flame roll over his body, igniting his hair and coloring the air blue as Ryuuji’s breath blew across his face. He could smell the chocolate on Ryuuji’s breath and there were so many shades of brown in the other teen’s eyes. He loved the mix of soft colors and he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t breathe and Ryuuji was not moving fast enough.

Rin shot up, his heart hammering in shock at his own audacity, and he pressed his lips lightly against Ryuuji’s.

Ryuuji’s hand squeezed tight around Rin’s while the hand on Rin’s cheek tugged him a little closer. Rin happily obliged and pushed up on his tip toes so he could press against Ryuuji’s surprisingly soft lips a bit harder.

Ryuuji’s hand slipped down his head until it was cupping his chin to tilt him a little -it made the kiss somehow better- and his thumb was brushing against Rin’s ear. The fantastic sensation made Rin’s left hand take on a mind of its own and slid up the aria’s side until his arm was looped around Ryuuji’s broad shoulders.

This was  _ fantastic _ . He could feel himself melting against the taller aria, his nerves evaporating as a bubbly happiness replaced it. He felt fabulously warm and light, like he could fly and pull Ryuuji with him. He wanted to press closer and wrap himself entirely in Ryuuji. He wanted to feel those warm arms-

As if Ryuuji knew what he wanted, or maybe just wanted the same thing, he let go of Rin’s hand -he lamented the loss for a terrible second- and felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and tug him a little closer.

And then, it was over. Ryuuji pulled away gently, Rin sucked in a shaky breath, and opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. 

Ryuuji stared down at him, all shy smiles and eyes so warm Rin simply couldn’t breathe. He brought his other arm up and looped it around Ryuuji’s neck just in case Ryuuji got a stupid idea about getting away. Ryuuji let go of his jaw and moved his arm around Rin’s back so they were both standing there, chests barely touching, holding each other. 

He hid his face against Ryuuji’s chest to hide his blush and give himself a moment to catch his breath because  _ wow, _ had his world just changed. 

Ryuuji chuckled a little. Rin could feel his chest shaking with it and he wanted to press his ear against Ryuuji’s chest and hear it more closely. Ryuuji's arms tightened around Rin and his cheek pressed against Rin’s hair. 

He managed a few breaths and felt like he needed to say something. Just to make it obvious that he liked Ryuuji because he really couldn’t remember if he’d said anything when Ryuuji had mentioned that bit.

“I really like you too.” He mumbled into Ryuuji’s damp and soft shirt. “A lot.” 

Ryuuji, like an asshole, laughed. “Kinda gathered that, Rin.”

His traitorous tail wagged at the sound of his given name. “I’m gonna have to thank Renzou. I told him to chill with the mistletoe and darn it if he wasn’t right about it.”

Ryuuji’s grip tightened again. Rin lifted his head in mild confusion and saw that the aria was  _ blushing _ . He had not been prepared for that incredibly attractive sight. Ryuuji wasn’t looking at him now. He was staring at the stove and he looked embarrassed. Rin made some kind of inquisitive noise and the blush darkened. 

Rin pressed up on his heels and kissed the warm cheek because damn, it was impossible not to.

“Wasn’t Shima.” Ryuuji muttered to the floor.

Rin had superior hearing but even he had trouble understanding the quiet words. “Huh?”

“Uh,” Ryuuji’s eyes darted to him, “it… this one wasn’t Shima.”

Rin tilted his head. “Shiemi?”

“Me, you dumbass.” Rin’s mouth popped open and Ryuuji blushed even darker. He huffed out in irritation but Rin couldn’t help but notice that the aria’s arms were still wrapped very securely around him. “I’ve been tryin’ to flirt for months now and you just didn’t seem to be pickin’ up on it.”

Rin’s head drew back. “What?!” 

Ryuuji raised an eyebrow. “Months, Rin. Shit, when the flirting didn’t work I started trying to be a bit more obvious.” 

Rin’s eyes went wide. “Obvious?”

Ryuuji looked utterly unimpressed. “Have I ever not been in uniform? Why would I suddenly start wearing tanks and shorts in PE?” He tilted his head towards the door. “In winter.” He added. “Shit, I thought you might get the hint in the snow but no, I had to go for the mistletoe.”

Rin frowned, his own cheeks heating up. “But… why didn’t you just say something?”

Ryuuji raised an eyebrow. Rin hid his face in Ryuuji’s chest again and snorted. Ryuuji had said something. The aria had a point. 

“So… wanna play that game? And maybe… uh, tomorrow we can-”

“Yes.” Rin answered Before Ryuuji could finish. His tail wagged again. They stood like that for a moment longer and finally let each other go.

Ryuuji caught his hand and slipped out the door. Rin didn’t immediately follow. He stretched upwards with his other hand and caught hold of the mistletoe. He pulled it free as Ryuuji turned back to look at him.

Rin beamed. “Just in case.” He purred as he pocketed the lucky plant. Ryuuji blushed and tugged him closer.

Rin made a point to stop at every single sprig of mistletoe he saw on the way to the common room. He really was going to have to thank Renzou for going so crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year"


End file.
